


I dig your brand

by Grinedel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/pseuds/Grinedel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter goes on a shopping spree</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dig your brand

Peter didn’t do this because of his ego or anything. Of course he would be curious to know what sort of Spider-Man merchandising products the big name companies could come up with. That’s why he regularly checked stores to see the new spidey phone cases, spidey plushies, spidey silverware, spidey underwear, spidey light fixtures… Well, every single object, household and clothing items humankind had ever come up with were declined with the design he had invented when he was fifteen. He guessed he could be at least a LITTLE proud of the fact. 

There also were lots of Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow products.   
Peter grabbed a red-white-and-blue shield dinner plate. That looked awesome. He should totally get that. 

But then, out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted it. A new shelf. Filled with Deadpool merch. 

Peter put the plate back and glided over the Deadpool stuff.   
He grabbed a Deadpool plushie and stared at its big black and white eyes. He stroked the material with his fingertips, trying to convince himself it was not creepy. God it was so soft. He glanced right and left. Nobody. He clutched it to his chest with a girly squeal he couldn’t believe had come out of his mouth and blushed. He still deposited the plushie in his basket with determination and self-consciousness. And a pair of Deadpool socks. And PJs. And that shirt looked so cool. And a set of water glasses (you gotta drink, right?).   
Most of his monthly pay was going to be spent on those but Peter couldn’t bring himself to care, though he definitely should be concerned by that wide grin on his face. And those mushy feelings in his guts. And those butterflies in his stomach. And this… hum… hard on...

*********************************************************

Peter pressed the red button and set the TV remote down when the doorbell rang. Who could it be at 11pm? His spider sense was silent so it was nothing bad. 

He rubbed his bleary eyes and fought back a yawn, dragging his feet to open his door. There was Wade Wilson holding a bag of tacos, with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Can I stay here tonight? I kinda broke my flat trying out a new kind of explosives. I brought food this time so you can’t blame me for not being polite. And might I add, Baby boy, you look particularly classy tonight.”

Peter let the mercenary in without a word and looked down at himself. Oh fuck. Fuckitty fuck. He was wearing his new DP PJs with logos all over the pants and a large drawing of the merc doing gun hands with a wink on the front of the shirt… That was embarrassing. 

As the spider was trying desperately to come up with an excuse, he noticed Wade was standing right there in the middle of his living room, rigid and a shocked expression on his face. 

“Petey baby… were you drinking from a.... deadpool glass?” the merc asked, putting down the tacos and grabbing the aforementioned glass, accusatory holding it under Spidey’s nose.

“eeeerrrrrr” Peter could swear he was hearing the Jeopardy theme song in his head.  
“And… is that a plushie of ME on your couch?”

By now Peter’s brain had totally frozen and all he could do was stare at Wade with a panicked expression.   
Wade broke down in a fit of giggles.

“Are you trying to build a deadpool collection as amazing as my spidey collection? Cause I tell you right now, baby boy, you’ll never get to my level. I literally have 3 houses filled with your stuff.”

Peter took his glass back and crashed on the sofa with a defeated look.  
“If you got three houses why don’t go sleep in one them?”  
Wade’s hand flew over his mouth in the international ‘oh shit I shouldn’t have said that’ motion. 

The young hero took pity of his friend and patted the seat next to him.  
“‘Course you can stay.” he said while Wade settled with the tacos next to him.

Peter grabbed the remote again and turned on the TV. He groaned when Wade was brought into another fit of giggles by the fact that the TV had betrayed Peter : he had been watching the Golden Girls before Wade arrived.  
The mercenary put his arms around the blushing young man and hugged him tight.  
“I didn’t know you cared that much about me Petey-pie.” he whispered fondly in Peter’s ear, making him shiver.  
The younger man hugged Wade back and rested his head in the crook of the other’s scarred neck.  
“You don’t think I’m creepy do you?” he pouted.  
“You can ask anyone, I’m the creep in that relationship. I’m a bit wary of what you’ve been doing with that plushie before I came in, though.” the merc leered.  
Peter pushed Wade away with a laugh. “Eww get your dirty mind out of the gutter and hand me a taco.”

They watched a couple episodes of Golden Girls cuddled together on the sofa and when Wade followed Peter in the bedroom to sleep,he simply put a second pillow on the bed. 

 

When Peter woke up the following day with Wade’s weight on top him, the merc drooling all over Peter’s nipples, the young hero couldn’t help but send a quiet thank you prayer to the people of Target’s marketing team.


End file.
